The invention entails a process for recording the deformation of objects and an apparatus for performing the type of process concerned.
Processes and facilities of this type are used for a wide range of purposes, particularly in the non-destructive testing of materials, and especially of composite materials, and in the testing of tyres (motor vehicle tyres). An object, for example a material, composite material, workpiece, tyre or similar, is deformed through the influence of pressure, vacuum, heat or some other means. The object is measured in various states of deformation. Using the measurements, it can be determined whether the object exhibits a defect, and particularly a flawed area.